


HIDDEN

by athnesnea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arema Indonesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua yang telah terjadi, yang telah terangkai—saling mengait. Terpatri dalam porsi yang hanya diketahui keduanya. Terpilah dari kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya. Terpisah dari fakta yang terlihat. Dijaga agak tidak pernah terungkap. Ya—biarkan tetap tersembunyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIDDEN

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline setelah Arema dikalahkan Persija. Saya lupa kapan tanggalnya. #plak

Konsentrasinya penuh, terus menggiring bola. Dan sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang defender, harus melewati rintangan ini dahulu sebelum mengoyak jaring dan membuat penjaga gawang terkapar. Namun sang defender meyunggingkan senyumnya, hafal dengan pergerakan midfielder yang kini akan menusuk jantung pertahanan yang dijaganya.

Mencoba berkelit, mengocek bola ke kiri dengan maksud mengoper ke belakang, namun gagal. Bola terpotong.

“Aaaahhh!” jerit frustasi terdengar.

“Gak usah stress begitu, ta.” si defender masih tertawa senang, “Ayo coba lagi, ntar selesai latihan aku traktir es krim di Oen, ya apa?” lanjutnya dengan logat Malang yang khas. Tawaran seperti ini jarang gagal. Dan benar—

“Zulkifli! Ayo ta, rek.. Latihan lagi!” serunya.

Dia—Ahmad Bustomi, midfielder muda berbakat dari Arema ini kembali bersemangat. Kekalahan dari Persija kemarin tidak membuatnya surut. Justru menjadi pemicu semangatnya. Nanti saat Persija bertandang ke Kanjuruhan, ia berjanji akan menjebol gawang Ronny, atau Hendro, atau siapa pun yang akan diturunkan. Memang penyelesaian akhir adalah tugas seorang striker. Tapi jika ada celah, ia pun akan membantu penyerangan terlebih Yongki Aribowo kini masih didera cedera.

“Gooolll!!”

Bustomi berteriak senang. Ia berhasil juga menjebol gawang Kurnia Meiga, lalu berhighfive ria dengan Benny Wahyudi yang memberinya assist. Ya, ini latihan memang, dan kali ini Miroslav Janu menerapkan sistem latih tanding. Meskipun sesama teman, dan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, tetapi mereka sama-sama ingin saling mengalahkan. Tidak, tidak ada persaingan di sana.

Namun, meskipun begitu. Ada sepasang mata yang menatap tidak suka, bukan rasa tidak suka karena kelompoknya baru saja kalah. Tatapan itu—tatapan dingin yang sesaat menguar, tatapan yang seandainya bisa ingin menyingkirkan lengan Benny dari pundak Bustomi. Selebrasi ya selebrasi, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sayangnya yang ditatap seperti itu sama sekali tidak merasakan sinyal bahaya tersebut. Dan dengan santainya masih cengar-cengir.

“Tomi, lapo seh si Zulkifly? Kok liatin aku sampai segitunya?” tanya seorang Benny Wahyudi dengan polosnya.

Spontan Bustomi menoleh ke arah di mana Zulkifly berdiri, diikuti reflek menghempaskan tangan Benny yang masih setia bertengger di pundaknya. “Aduh.. Gagal ditraktir es krim aku ntar,” gumam Bustomi pelan, lalu melontarkan senyum tanpa dosanya kepada Zulkifly.

Teriakan Janu untuk menyuruh berkumpul terdengar, membuyarkan kekesalan seorang Zulkifly Syukur yang tadi sedikit diungkapkan lewat indra penglihatan. Ya, kekesalan itu sudah tidak kelihatan di mata, namun masih cukup membuat hati sedikit panas. Sampai-sampai apapun yang dikatakan Janu hanya mampir di telinganya dan tidak bisa dicerna otak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Bustomi berpelukan atau berangkulan dengan orang lain.

Tapi masalahnya kali ini adalah Benny—jangan katakan tidak tahu kedekatan Bustomi dan Benny itu seperti apa. Benny itu tidak polos seperti kelihatannya, pernah sekali Zulkifly ingin membanting leptopnya ketika berGoogle ria dan menemukan sebuah gambar Benny dan Bustomi yang di matanya terlihat ‘mesra’. Sial.

“Benny itu gak seperti yang kamu pikirin,” Bustomi duduk si sebelah Zulkifly, melepas sepatunya. “Kamu tahu ta aku deket sama dia itu udah lama.”

Dan kata ‘dekat’ yang diucapkan Bustomi barusan membuat Zulkifly kembali melancarkan tatapan tajamnya.

“Ke—kenapa?” Bustomi gelagapan juga ditatap seperti itu. “Sudah aku bilang, semua gak seperti yang kamu pikirin,” ulangnya.

“Aku gak berfikir, tapi aku melihat.” perkataan dengan nada datar dari Zulkifly, disertai helaan napas.

Bustomi menggeser duduknya agak menyamping, kini berhadapan langsung dengan Zulkifly. Ia kadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria di depannya ini. “Kamu itu lho kenapa? Setelah kembali dari Timnas kok jadi sering ngambek gak jelas gini. Kamu gak tertular labilnya si Irfan, kan?”

Sekali lagi terdengar helaan nafas, kenapa juga sampai pada Irfan Bachdim si setengah Belanda yang selalu galau memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Bambang Pamungkas, sih? Walaupun aslinya tidak perlu galau juga bocah itu selalu bisa nempelin sang senior idola. Oke tidak penting, sekarang masalahnya—kalau bisa disebut masalah—ya si Benny. Tapi kenapa Zulkifly mendadak menjadi posesif seperti ini—itulah yang sebenarnya menjadi masalahnya.

“Iya.. Iya.. Aku minta maaf kalau begitu.” Bustomi memilih mengalah, daripada nanti berkepanjangan, toh dia sendiri yang akan repot. “Udah jangan bersikap gak ngenakin gini ta rek, gak enak dilihat yang lain. Entar dikiranya aku ngapa-ngapain kamu lagi,” lanjutnya mencoba berkelakar.

Gerakan tangan Zulkifly yang menjadi satu-satunya tanggapan dari ucapan Bustomi. Tangan itu bergerak pelan untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitam laki-laki yang sudah lama menempati ruang tersendiri di hatinya itu. “Makan es krim?” tawarnya, dan disambut dengan anggukan riang.

-o-o0o-o-

Benny Wahyudi memelankan laju mobilnya saat melintas di depan Toko Oen. Hanya sekilas pandang saja ia mengetahui keberadaan Bustomi—dan Zulkifly tentu saja. Dua orang itu mengambil meja yang mencolok, terlihat jelas dari jalan. Tidak tahu mengapa Benny pun ingin di sana, kadang terbesit iri melihat keakraban dua orang itu, ingin rasanya dia lah yang berada di posisi Zulkifly.

Sekarang ia lebih menjadi seperti penonton, padahal dulu dialah yang selalu ada di samping Bustomi. Di mana pun, baik dari sekedar nongkrong di angkringan, ataupun sampai masuk ke tempat seperti Bale Barong, Flame, dan sejenisnya—menghabiskan malam setelah bertanding dan menang dengan sedikit berpesta—sedikit alkohol tidak membuat pelatih akan menghukum mereka keesokan paginya. Toh laga selanjutnya masih tiga hari lagi.

Ya, itu dulu. Dulu sekali—Benny sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan pastinya Bustomi menjadi sedemikian akrabnya dengan Zulkifly. Dan ia juga sampai tidak sadar kalau pedal remnya telah terinjak sempurna, mobilnya berhenti beberapa saat sampai bunyi klakson dari arah belakang cukup membuatnya kaget. Dan terang saja dua orang yang menikmati es krim di dalam sana menoleh ke jalan.

“Sial,” umpat Benny pelan, kemudian kembali memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.  
Bustomi hafal mobil Benny, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja kan, atau bagus kalau Zulkifly juga tahu. Ingatkan kejadian tadi, tatapan tidak suka dari Zulkifly—seharusnya Benny yang melancarkan aksi itu. Dia duluan yang dekat dengan Bustomi, kok malah jadi terbalik begini keadaannya.

Perlu diluruskan dahulu—hubungan Zulkifly dan Bustomi itu memangnya seperti apa? Dan Benny sendiri mengharap hubungan yang bagaimana dengan Bustomi?

Memikirkannya hanya akan membuat kepala semakin berat. Benny tidak suka kalau hubungan dua orang itu lebih dari sekedar rekan seclub—cobalah realistis, mereka sama-sama mempunyai istri di rumah. Lupakan-lupakan, bahkan Bambang yang mempunyai tiga orang anak saja bisa dengan santainya mengunjungi kamar Irfan Bachdim. Ya, seperti itu—saat mereka masih dalam karantina Riedl dan main untuk Timnas di AFF. Benny melihanya sendiri, dan tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu selanjutnya.

Dan kalau ingat Timnas, Benny akan semakin pusing. Ia hanya pemain cadangan yang diturunkan dimenit-menit akhir—itu pun kadang-kadang. Lalu Bustomi dan Zulkifly—bahkan mereka terang-terangan berpelukan atau lebih siapa yang tahu, sesaat setelah Zulkifly menyelamatkan gawang Markus dengan headingnya yang agak maut itu—saat Indonesia melawan Philipina. Itu menyesakkan.

Lalu alasan Benny tidak suka terhadap kedekatan rekan seclubnya itu apa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan orientasi seksualnya itu sebenarnya bagaimana? Apakah ia menyukai Ahmad Bustomi? Suka yang sedikit tidak pada tempat sewajarnya—jangan sampai lupa kalau mereka itu laki-laki.

Mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, dan tangan yang bebas tetap mempertahankan kemudi. Benny Wahyudi sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlontar dari otaknya itu tadi. Lebih baik ia pulang, lalu tidur. Esok saja semuanya diluruskan—itupun kalau ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal di perasaannya.

-o-o0o-o-

“Tadi itu mobil Benny, ta?” tanya Bustomi, tangannya masih asik menyendok es krim dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. “Aku lama gak ngajak dia main.” lanjutnya tanpa melihat wajah Zulkifly.

“Lha terus? Kamu mau main sama dia?” Zulkifly menatap lurus, namun sayang yang ditatap asik dengan cup es krim. “Bukannya aku gak ngebolehin lho,” Zulkifly memasang cengirannya, sepertinya ia sudah agak melunak.

Bustomi mengangkat wajahnya juga, “Jadi boleh tah?”

“Boleh, asal aku juga ikutan.” akhirnya Zulkifly tertawa lepas, dan Bustomi merengut.

“Gak lucu..” sahut Bustomi.

Saat seperti inilah yang disukai keduanya, hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan obrolan ringan. Namun bukan berati apa yang menggangu pikiran Zulkifly lenyap begitu saja. Tapi kalau mau diutarakan kepada Bustomi bagaimana caranya? Lagipula itu akan tampak konyol sekali, bukan? Apakah rasa itu disebut cemburu—agaknya berlebihan, atau kesal, dan biarlah tidak perlu merusak suasana yang sudah nyaman seperti ini.

Apa yang selama ini telah dicapainya bukan perkara yang mudah. Bagaimana akhirnya Zulkifly bisa bersama dengan Bustomi bukan sepintas saja, meyakinkan apa yang saling mereka rasakan pada hati dan perasaan tidak semudah merebut bola dari lawan lalu melesakkannya ke gawang—padahal, hal itu sebenarnya sangat sulit, kan? Lalu bukan juga kedekatan yang tanpa kejelasan status. Bukan pula bisa dengan mudah menggumbarnya semena-mena.

Mereka sadar hidup di dunia seperti apa, juga adat timur yang mengekang mereka, dan keluarga yang menjadi tanggungan masing-masing.

“Ingat dulu gak?” Bustomi tiba-tiba bergaya serius, “Rasanya sulit dipercaya,” pandangannya menerawang, tangannya mengaduk-aduk cairan di cup—es krimnya telah meleleh.

“Lapo? Nyesel ta dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?” Zulkifly memelankan suaranya. Sedikit cemas kalau-kalau Bustomi akan menyawab ‘iya, aku menyesal’.

Bustomi menggeleng pelan, membuat Zulkifly bernapas lega. “Aku cuma mikir, ya apa kalau ternyata arek-arek pada tahu?”

“Mereka gak akan tahu,” getar keraguan agak keluar saat Zulkifly mengucapkannya. Semua terlalu bebas saat di Jakarta kemarin dulu, seorang Hamka Hamzah pun sempat menggodanya saat ia duduk terlalu rapat dengan Bustomi, padahal dirinya sendiri juga terang-terangan ngecengin Nasuha. “Kamu khawatir sama arek-arek seclub, ta?” ada jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “Bukan saat di Timnas?” Zulkifly tidak mengharap apapun kalau sudah menyangkut Timnas, mau disembunyikan juga susah—tapi harus tetap tersembunyi, kan?

“Ya semuanya, beneran aku gak mau mereka pada tahu.” ucap Bustomi. Entah apa jadinya kalau mereka ketahuan mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan seclub.

Sebenarnya mereka sampai berani mengambil jalan seperti ini, karena apa yang mereka tahan memang tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Andai saat itu Zulkifly tidak lancang menyentuhnya, sampai detik ini pun Bustomi akan memendam semuanya. Menyembunyikan perasaannya pada tempat yang paling dalam dan gelap.

Saat memutuskan untuk melangkah ke jalur yang bercabang, jalur di mana perasaannya harusnya tersimpan rapat. Bustomi benar-benar bimbang. Tapi hanya satu uluran tangan. Sentuhan dari Zulkifly yang bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan , ia melangkah yakin. Membuka pintu yang lain, pintu yang tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

Zulkifly ingin tertawa rasanya kalau ingat perkataan Bustomi saat itu, ‘apakah kita sekarang gay?’ sungguh kata-kata itu seperti pukulan yang menggelitik. Dan enggan sekali menjawabnya. Memangnya harus dijawab bagaimana?

“Wis ta percaya sama aku, gak akan ada yang tahu. Semua akan tampak normal kok..” Zulkifly mencoba meyakinkan, “gak usah mikir terlalu jauh, kita enjoy aja.”

Bustomi membalas dengan anggukan singkat, namun tegas. “Iya ya, lapo gawe dipikir barang!” katanya kemudian, senyum sudah tersungging manis di bibirnya.

-o-o0o-o-

Latihan seperti biasa, rutinas yang tidak bisa ditinggal dengan alasan masih ngantuk atau ingin tambahan waktu tidur barang lima menit lagi. Tapi nyatanya Bustomi datang kepagian. Duduk di bench mengamati hijaunya rumput yang masih basah akan embun, rumput yang menjadi pijakannya, membawa dirinya mencapai sukses seperti sekarang.

Sambil menunggu yang lain datang ia mengutak-atik handphone, membaca mention-mention yang mampir di twitternya. Lucu juga kalau dia disebut sering main kasar. Main kasar? Dia kan main bola, satu atau dua tackle tajam kan sudah biasa.

“Jek esuk ojok autis!” Benny Wahyudi duduk di samping Bustomi, lalu meletakkan tasnya dengan sedikit keras—atau tepatnya agak dibanting.

“Siapa yang autis?” sanggah Bustomi cepat, “Tumbenan udah datang? Biasane kamu iku paling siang.” sepintas Bustomi memandang wajah Benny, tampak kuyu tidak segar seperti biasanya.

Benny berdiri, sedikit melakukan perenggangan, pemanasan kecil-kecilan. “Semaleman tadi aku gak bisa tidur i,”

Memang benar, Benny kehilangan rasa mengantuknya. Insomnia dadakan karena—tahu sendirilah apa. Padahal ia memiliki jam tidur sendiri, sebagai pesepakbola menjaga kondisi tubuh baik dari makan dan waktu tidur pun harus terjaga. Tapi nyatanya memikirkan seorang Ahmad Bustomi saja sudah membuatnya kacau.

Bustomi ingin bertanya, namun diurungkan. Kalau seandainya Benny ingin bercerita perihal masalah apa yang sampai membuat tidak bisa tidur itu—tanpa ditanya juga pasti ia akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

“Kamu kok gak sama Zulkifly?” tanya Benny kemudian, “Biasanya berangkat dan pulang kan selalu barengan,” ingin sekali Benny menambahkan, ‘bahkan di bus saja selalu duduk sebelahan’.

“Yee.. Ya gak selalu,” ucap Bustomi santai—mencoba setenang mungkin. “Oh iya, kamu kemarin lewat depan Toko Oen, tah? Aku lho di sana makan es krim sama Zulkifly,”

Tidak tahu kenapa Benny malas menjawabnya, ia justru tergerak untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. “Benar ta apa yang aku bilang tadi, kamu selalu sama Zulkifly ke mana pun,” menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap Bustomi lekat, “rasanya kita dulu juga seakrab itu, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi agak jauh, ya?”

Mengerutkan kening, Bustomi tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Benny, “Ya apa seh maksudmu? Jauh apanya?” ia menghela napasnya pelan, “kita semua temen, ta? Aku sama kamu, sama Zulkifli, Meiga, Yongki, Alam Shah, semua sama—kita harus selalu kompak.”

Benny kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Bustomi. Sama? Apanya yang sama? Pertanyaan itu seperti mendengung di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah gerbang masuk, sama sekali belum ada tanda kemunculan dari anak-anak Arema. Janu dan asisten-asistennya juga belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Sekali lagi—tidak ada yang sama. Katakan Benny sendiri yang terlalu sensitif. Katakan Benny sendiri yang curiga. “Aku ingin kita dakat lagi seperti dulu,” entah apa maksud dari perkataan Benny barusan. “Atau memang ada alasan kenapa kamu lebih milih main sama Zulkifly daripada aku?” dan ia semakin tidak tahu kenapa sampai meracau seperti ini—nekat.

Bustomi tercenung. “Maksudnya?” entah sudah berapa kali Bustomi menghela napas, padahal—katanya sekali membuang napas, maka kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang satu kali. “Aku gak paham apa yang kamu katakan tadi, Benny.”

“Gak perlu dipahami.” gumaman Benny tak terdengar, nyaris seperti desir angin. Padahal saat ini—saat Benny mulai yakin bahwa ia juga menginginkan Bustomi. Saat ia mengikis logikanya sendiri, mengesampingkan akal sehat. Tapi sedikit pancingan pun tidak membuahkan tanda apapun dari Bustomi. Apa seharusnya persaan asing seperti ini memang tidak pernah diijinkan ada? Karenanya diciptakan perempuan untuk mendampingi hidupnya?

Mungkin memang ia harus tetap berdiri seperti ini, selalu tertawa di sela—di sisa waktu Bustomi yang selalu bersama Zulkifly. Dan ia tak akan bertanya lagi, setidaknya ia akan berpikir positif. Jika pancingannya saja tidak berpengaruh, tidak membuahkan sedikit reaksi. Mungkin pada dasarnya Bustomi juga tidak pernah mengerti—tidak merasakakan perasaan asing seperti yang ia rasakan.

 _Biarkan semua tetap tersembunyi. Tidak pernah terungkapkan.Biarkan perasaan tidak wajarnya ini perlahan menguar. Atau kah nanti akan mendapat jalan dengan bergeraknya waktu. Ya—biarkan tersembunyi._

“Kok ngelamun?” ucap Bustomi, “arek-arek udah pada datang tuh!” Bustomi berdiri, menarik tangan Benny untuk berdiri juga. “Latihan! Latihan!”

-o-o0o-o-

“Benar..” ucap Bustomi lirih.

“Apanya?” sambung Zulkifly.

“Rahasia kecil kita—” Bustomi menyambung lagi.

Zulkifly memutar bola matanya, “Ya opo seh? Kok malah meracau?” ia mencoba mencari jawaban dengan terus memperhatikan Bustomi. Memperhatikan sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu—manis—pikiran liarnya mulai mengganggu.

“—Benny. Dia mungkin mengetahui tentang kita.” Bustomi mengedipkan matanya dan mundur satu langkah, takut juga dipandangi dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu. “Diiihh.. Ojok ndiloki aku!”

Tawa renyah terdengar, Zulkifly tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tampang takut Ahmad Bustomi. “Iya.. Iya, tadi kenapa dengan Benny?”

Bustomi menatap kesal—bukan kesal dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. “Kamu gak bisa diajak serius.”

“Aku dengerin kok tadi, semua akan tetap berjalan normal. Baik apa yang dirasasakan Benny aku pun sudah tahu, itulah mengapa aku kemaren sempet sedikit ngambek. Sebenernya gak penting juga aku ngambek—” Zulkifli merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Bustomi, “mau ada kejadian apapun, apa yang sudah kita buat, dan apa yang ada di dalam perasaan kita itu gak akan berubah.” jelasnya panjang lebar.

 _Semua yang telah terjadi, yang telah terangkai—saling mengait. Terpatri dalam porsi yang hanya diketahui keduanya. Terpilah dari kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya. Terpisah dari fakta yang terlihat. Dijaga agak tidak pernah terungkap. Ya—biarkan tetap tersembunyi._

-o-SELESAI-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Antiklimak? Yeah, memang seperti itu.  
> Menunggu sekuelnya? Jangan begitu berharap. Mungkin akan dilanjutkan dengan timeline saat Arema menjamu Sriwijaya di Kanjuruhan.


End file.
